Prove it
by strangelyme.strangelyawesome
Summary: Hermione finds something faulty in Malfoy's purebloodedness and Malfoyness. Malfoy is desperate to find out why, and will go through extreme measures to understand. Including a slightly embarassing public display.
1. How It All Started

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine, and someone might have already used a similar plot, but I came up with this myself.

In the hall.

"Move it, mudblood."

"Pureblood."

"That's the best you can do? It's hardly an insult."

"Sure it is."

"Huh. Explain."

"Nope."

"No? What the heck, Granger?"

"Malfoy."

"Was that an 'insult' too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

"Granger!"

"What?"

"Don't walk away, mudblood, I'm trying to talk to you."

"What, the great Draco Malfoy, trying to talk to Hermione Granger? Impossible."

"Granger! Slow down!"

"Naw, don't feel like it."

"You will listen when I speak to you."

"Fuck off."

"Did you just say 'fuck'?"

"Yeah. What's fucking wrong with that?"

"Granger, are you sick?"

"Malfoy, why would you care?"

"Because then I might loose my sparring partner."

"OK, touching. And why would I be sick?"

"I don't know of any Granger who cusses."

"My father does when he stubs his toe hard."

"I don't know your father, and I didn't know of his cursing."

"What ever."

"Granger, are you certain you're feeling alright?"

"Hmph."

"If you're feeling fine, tell me why being pureblood is an insult."

"I wouldn't tell you that if I were fine."

"You got me there. And you're not feeling fine, so you'll tell me."

"Since when does it matter what I think of you?"

"This isn't about you, this is about me being awesome in all respects."

"So if I told you what was wrong with your blood you'd get a blood transfusion?"

"No. I'd make sure no one else knew about it."

"Figures. Coward."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Then prove it."

"I want something in return."

"I'd tell you about your blood and bloody Malfoy-ness."

"So how shall I prove my bravery?"

"In the Great Hall at dinner, scream 'I love fucking Hermione bloody Granger, and now you all know it and I can't take it anymore, and I want to ask her out. And I she declines, I'll run around the teachers' table twenty times in nothing but a fig leaf.'"

"Why you?"

"Because you most openly despise Harry, Ron, and me, and something tells me Harry and Ron would be angry about me setting you up with them."

"OK. Deal."

"Great. And I'll decline the date."

"Less good…"

"Are you chickening out?"

"No!"

"Good. See you at dinner."


	2. A Look at Harry and Ron

Hermione, Ron, and Harry, going down stairs.

"Harry, Ron, I need to tell you something."

"What? Oh, wait, Ron. The stairs are moving. If we take that one, we'll get down sooner."

"Sure, Harry. Oh, before I forget… how's your Quidditch friend, that guy we hung out with yesterday, the one whose sister was sick? He's our year, she's a first year?"

"No, Ron. Harry's friend is a year below us, he has a second year brother who got cursed by a Slytherin third year. Don't you remember anything?"

"Not my fault I don't remember some details. But I don't think you're completely right."

"Harry, am I right or not?"

"Well… Ron, Hermione did get all the details, but it's the thought that counts. The brother is fine."

"Well, back to business–"

"It's always business with you, or books, and nag nag nag all the time about my mistakes!"

"Ron, she nags about my mistakes, too. Just let her finish what she was saying."

"Sorry, Harry."

"It's OK, but what has gotten into you? Don't tell me it's still about the message you got this morning."

"It is. I'll explain later."

"Can I continue?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Harry."

"Hurry up, Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Well, I just wanted to get you ready for what's going to happen tonight…"

"Oh, Harry, look! Is that a Galleon on the floor?"

"Good sight, Ron! Pick it up! Let's hope it's not a fake Galleon!"

"Awesome! I wonder how much Butterbeer I could get for this…"

"If we go to Honeydukes you could get a whole bunch of things."

"Oh, wow! Think of all the sweets, Harry! Fizzing Whizbees, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, Sherbet Balls, Jelly Slugs, Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands, and of course Chocolate Frogs!"

"You know, never mind. You both have the attention span of a flea. Maybe it is best I don't tell you two what will happen. It will be fun to see the looks on your faces."

"What, Hermione?"

"Nothing, Ron."


	3. Ron Distracted Much?

Lunch time!

"Coo-ed ee pad mih deer sualat?"

"Harry, none of us can understand you when you speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry, Hermione. Could you pass me the salt? Please?"

"Fine. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Ron? You seem a little tense."

"Erm, sure sure, go ahead, Hermione."

"Ron? Are you even paying attention? Is Harry's eating getting to you?"

"Hey! I don't eat that bad!"

"But normally you eat with more manners. Maybe Ron thinks it's the apocalypse or something because all the little small things are going completely wrong."

"I think you're either overreacting or slightly unclear on some details…"

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"Oh, no, never!"

"Damn it! He didn't even notice we were fighting! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Hermione! Did you just swear?!"

"Why is it that he heard your swearing but not our fighting?"

"I don't know, but no one seems to have ever heard me swear before. It's strange. Even Malfoy never noticed it!"

"Malfoy? Since when do you mingle with MALFOY for Pete's sake?"

"None of your business, Ron. You'll see later."

"Later when?"

"In a few hours, Harry. No need to worry."

"…"

"…"

"Shit, why are you two so silent all of a sudden?!?!"

"She did it again."

"I know, Ron, it's the apocalypse."


	4. The Unfinished Book

"Ah, what luck! If you have a moment to spare, Miss Granger, could I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Certainly, Headmaster. I was only doing some light reading, nothing I can't stop at a moment's notice."

"Good, good. By the way, curiosity gets the better of me. What are you reading?"

"The usual pleasure, sir. _Hogwarts, a History_."

"Hehe, that old thing. I remember you carry it around most of the time. How many times have you read it so far?"

"Well, I do tend to skip chapters a lot, but if I estimate correctly... oh, I don't actually know! I suppose I lost count..."

"No worries, Hermione, no worries. Lemon drop?"

"Erm, no thank you, sir. I tend to have a hard time eating most foods around this book."

"Again, not to worry. These are charmed to not make a mess. I would find it too annoying to have to brush crumbs from myself every other minute."

"Then thank you, sir."

"And perhaps you might find this book interesting, Hermione. Have you ever read it?"

"_Prove It_? No sir. Never heard of it."

"You might find it interesting. Very interesting. Completely true, but it's still being written. You'll find it gets bigger every day."

"Well! You never finish learning! I don't think I've read a book like this. Would you advise me to read it daily or wait until it is finished?"

"You might find it more useful to read daily. You'll see why. I find the author's name fascinating."

"Hm, it's different, certainly."

"Oh, and another thing. The story is unfolding itself at the moment, but you have to wait an hour or two for the current story to get written down."

"Alright, sir. Was there anything you had to tell me other than this?"

"I believe so."

"..."

"Lemon drop?"

"No, sir, thank you."

"Suit yourself."

"..."

"Do you need something, Hermione?"

"Erm, sir, if you don't mind my asking, what else did you have to tell me?"

"Just a moment..."

"..."

"Ah, I think it should be in there by now! That should have been enough time."

"Sir?"

"Open the book, Hermione."

_Draco Malfoy pushed past Hermione Granger, unnecessarily rough in the empty corridor. _

"_Move it, mudblood," taunted Draco._

"_Pureblood." Hermione glared at him in loathing._

"_That's the best you can do? It's hardly an insult."_

"_Sure it is."_

"_Huh. Explain." Draco was confused. _

"_Nope." The corner of her lips twitched upward unconsciously. _

"_No? What the heck, Granger?"_

"This is a book on what's actually happening today?!"

"And what will happen tomorrow, and the day after, and on and on and on until the story is resolved."

"So what is the important thing I need to look at?"

"Other than what's happening, some passages also have other's thoughts. I'm aware that Ron received a message this morning, that he hasn't told anyone else, and that it's making him quite nervous as the hours go by."

"I have to see what the message was?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Headmaster."

_Hermione scratched her neck, frustrated with the lack of interest shown in her friends. "Well, back to business–"_

"_It's always business with you, or books, and nag nag nag all the time about my mistakes!" Ron cried out, making Harry and Hermione jump._

_Harry hurriedly tried to soothe out the rumples in the fabric of the Trio's friendship. "Ron, she nags about my mistakes, too. Just let her finish what she was saying."_

"_Sorry, Harry." Ron glanced around, edgy._

"_It's OK, but what has gotten into you? Don't tell me it's still about the message you got this morning." Harry tried to look Ron in the eye, but the red head was avoiding him._

"_It is. I'll explain later." Ron inwardly cringed at the morning's message. _

"I don't remember Harry saying that!"

"Indeed, that is why this book is so useful. Continue reading."

_He would have to get it to the Headmaster somehow, but he was much too nervous. He was also afraid of the taunting that could be directed at him if a Slytherin found out he had gone to seek older help at a small little letter. Maybe he could tell Harry at lunch. But he didn't want Hermione to know, she would freak out and try to encourage him to get help. He wanted to show her he could be strong!_

_But if he was strong, would he still shiver at the message?_

_It hadn't really been directed at him, it was from father to son – Deatheater father to wannabe Deatheater son. _

Draco.

The Deatheaters have been informed of an announcement by Dumbledore towards the end of dinner tonight. All students and staff will be gathered and forced to listen, and no one will leave until much later than usual. It's the perfect time to strike.

One of your peers has been alerted already and is in charge of leaving the feast under the pretense of bathroom needs, but instead will open the doors to let us in. A new pathway into Hogwarts has been discovered and tested.

When we enter, you shall gather the Deatheater offspring and join our ranks. Your group will be making sure no one leaves the Great Hall alive. Do whatever you must. We trust you enough to allow you some legroom. As long as you follow orders, you should be fine.

One last thing. The great lord has in mind of a few students to impose command over, seeing as they might be useful to us or an advantage to the enemy. Do not kill the following unless you must:

_[a list of names, at the top of which "Hermione Granger" could be seen]_

Make us proud. I shall see you tonight.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy.

_Well, Harry and he are also wanted, but dead! She's too good for her own sake._

"Garg! I'm wanted by Deatheaters?"

"Seems so. I'm glad Mr. Weasley brought the memory of the letter to mind, or else we might never have seen it."

"How did you know of the letter?"

"Supposedly the owls were too tired to notice they gave Ronald a letter to Draco and Miss Lovegood a letter for a younger Slytherin."

"Oh, wow. How far did they come from?!"

"I wouldn't know, Hermione. But we might find out tonight."

"Eep! What will we do?!"

"Well, I heard of Draco's little quest, so graciously provided by you, and I think I might have an idea…"


End file.
